justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Who Let the Dogs Out?
"Who Let the Dogs Out?" by'' Baha Men'' is featured on Just Dance, Just Dance 3 as a DLC, Just Dance: Greatest Hits, Just Dance Kids, and The Smurfs Dance Party. ''In ''Just Dance 3 (Wii Version) ''and Just Dance: Greatest Hits'', the song is covered by The Sunlight Shakers; in Just Dance Kids, the song is covered by The Just Dance Kids. Appearance of the dancer The dancer is in a dog costume. The dog costume is a dalmatian dog with a red shirt, black shoes, and red sunglasses. He wears a bone necklace. Background The background are clouds with bones flying around. The bones and ground light up in the Just Dance 3 version and beyond. Shake Moves The song has two Shake Moves: Shake Move 1 & 2: Randomly swing your arms. SM WLTDO.png Gold Moves The song has two Gold Moves: Gold Move 1 & 2: Do a wild arm shake. WLTDO? GM 1.png|Gold Move 1 & 2 Trivia *For Just Dance 3 and beyond, the song is covered by The Sunlight Shakers. **However, the Xbox 360 version of JD3 is not covered by the Sunlight Shakers. *In The Smurfs Dance Party the title of the song is ''Who Let the Smurfs Out?, ''and the dancer for it is Gargamel. *There's an avatar of the dancer available in Just Dance 2014, only unlockable in July. ** The avatar is also available on Just Dance 2015, but only if you have saved data from the previous games. *If you look closely at the dog mask, you can see the dancer's head in the mouth hole. * In the JD1 version, his costume was white, but it was changed into a yellow tone. Later remakes are based on this beta element. * The original version of this song has 73 pictograms while the Just Dance 3 and Just Dance: Greatest Hits versions have 82. Gallery Tex1 256x256 e60833071b950e4a 14.png|Who Let The Dogs Out? DogsOut.jpg|Gameplay WLTDOJDGH.png|Just Dance Greatest Hits bubble Who Let The Dogs Out JD4 Avatar.bmp.png|Just Dance 4 Avatar WhoLetTheDogsOutAvatar.png|Just Dance 2014 Avatar justdance2015wholetthe.png|Just Dance 2015 Avatar DogsMenu.png Videos File:Baha Men - Who Let The Dogs Out (Original version) Full HD 1080p File:Baha Men Who let the dogs out just dance 1 WII File:Just Dance 3 Baha Men Who Let The Dogs Out File:Just Dance Greatest Hits - Who Let The Dogs Out - 5* Stars File:Just Dance Kids Who Let The Dogs Out by Baha Men (Cover) File:Smurfs Dance Party - Who Let the Smurfs Out?! Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance (video game) Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Just Dance 3 DLC's Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids Category:Songs in The Smurfs Dance Party Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Covered Category:00's Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Not Covered then Covered Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Fun Songs Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 4 Category:DLC's Category:Downloadable Content Category:Downgrade Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Medium Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Dances with the same Gold Moves Category:Songs in Trailers